


Take Care

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Foreshadowing, In canon universe, M/M, Makeouts, Soft Kylux, brief mentions of violence, dark side admiration, sfw body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: When Hux's shift is over, Kylo loves to help him relax his overworked body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags there's a brief mention of violence, kind of descriptive but not really? Hope you guys enjoy this short drabble and the other chapter should be up within a few days.

It is the middle of the night on Starkiller, the temperature which is already blisteringly cold seems to drop even more, nearly freezing any and every unfortunate soul who has not dressed accordingly.  Hux’s cycle of work is over for now, and Kylo can feel him retiring to his Quarters, can feel exhaustion radiating off of him in plentiful waves. 

He can feel every overworked fall of Hux’s pristinely shining black boots, the deep ache in the soles of his feet and the cluster of pain in his neck and back from sitting hunched over the datapad for so long.

Kylo keeps to the darkest parts of the Base and makes his way across, slinking by Officers and ‘Troopers as stealthily as a man of his stature can, hiding in the shadows when necessary or occasionally rushing past a few lingering Officers who have just gotten off of their shift as well. 

He arrives outside of Hux’s Quarters, the exhaustion he had felt through the force amplified by his closeness to the man, who already knew he was coming. This has been going on for months now, Kylo slinking to Hux’s quarters in the dead of night when his shift ended to take care of his stressed, sore body. 

The metal door opens with a small beep before he even knocks, revealing a work-dishevelled Hux, who looks so grateful to see Kylo in his doorway, even though he was already aware of him coming. 

“Come in,” Hux yawns, pristine facade chipped away by tiredness as he steps aside to let the Knight in. Kylo takes off his helmet, setting it in one of Hux’s charcoal colored lounge chairs that are scattered intermediately around the room, Hux smiling at him wearily. 

He walks over to Hux, giving him a soft, lingering kiss, which Hux sighs in to softly, happily, before they part. Hux absent-mindedly pets Kylo’s hair, running gloved fingers through the thick dark softness while the force around Kylo almost purrs contentedly, much like some sort of feline. 

“What first?” Kylo asks, gazing softly at his drained lover, who shrugs.  _ Whatever you want to do _ , Kylo hears Hux say in his mind. 

Kylo leads Hux into the refresher, having him sit on the ledge of the pure white bathtub as he carefully removes Hux’s boots, socks, turning the water onto a warm setting and grabbing a bottle of liquid soap that smells sweet, a hint of floral scent in it as well.

He lathers Hux up, washing his sore feet, fingers kneading into any knots he feels as Hux sighs in relieved pleasure and lays his head on Kylo’s broad shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the wondrous sensations take him over. 

“So many knots, my General,” Kylo teases, working another large one out, taking extra care in doing so.

“That’s what happens when you work in a base this large, I suppose,” Hux murmurs tiredly, opening one eyelid to reveal eyes that look almost seafoam green in this light. 

Hux’s eyes have always been so kriffing beautiful to Kylo, they simultaneously reminded him of the sea and a far-off jungle with many plants, framed by almost translucent eyelashes that are the color of purest fire, orange and striking. Much like his hair, which is escaping from its gelled confines. Kylo will work on that next.

When he finishes massaging Hux’s feet, he hoists him up, on account of Hux has become so drowsy he’s nodded off at least twice during the massage, and sitting him at his large light-brown wooden vanity, digging about in its drawers for Hux’s hairbrush, finding it in the far-left corner as Hux blinks sleepily at him in the mirror. 

He brushes Hux’s hair with reverence, taking his sweet time as he tries to brush out every strand he can get his hands on.

“‘s so nice,” Hux slurs, and Kylo bites back a laugh as he lay on his knees, lovingly brushing out his hair until it is perfectly un-gelled and in a soft, rather floppy state. Kylo adores his hair like this, but then again, he adores everything about Hux. 

Kylo ponders on what to go onto next, deciding to get Hux out of those stifling clothes. He’s always wanted to laugh at those ridiculous jodhpurs, but Hux seems to like them, so by connection Kylo likes them too. 

He strips the layers of clothes off of Hux, starting with his massive greatcoat, then going onto unbuttoning his sleek black regulation top he always wears, lingering on whether to take the white tank-top underneath on or not, deciding to as he pulls it up over Hux’s outstretched arms.

He admires Hux’s lithe chest, which is still muscled, not on the level Kylo’s is, perhaps, but anyone who would dare say Hux isn’t strong because of his stature would be immediately proven wrong. He has physical and mental prowess, something which is exceedingly admirable to Kylo, and an advantage because of how he looks. 

Ignorant imbeciles always think they’ll win in a fight with him until they end up on the floor shrieking in pain with a broken nose, and possibly a broken arm if Hux is provoked enough. His fury is divine, bordering on sadistic, practically infused with the dark side, and it is the most beautiful thing Kylo has ever seen in his life. He had been told the stories of fellow Academy members that dare try to lay a finger on Hux, and was always awed.

He has freckles along his arms, shoulders, even on his torso and chest, because of how pale he is they show up even more, and Kylo loves kissing every single one he can get his greedy mouth on. 

And so he does, peppering kisses along Hux’s perfectly freckled shoulders, up his neck, then back down on his chest, feeling Hux sigh again in contentment, before he presses a kiss on Hux’s pectoral where his heart lies deep beneath inside of him, beating a familiar rhythm. 

Hux lays on the bed, arms stretched far above him, becoming slowly boneless with every bit of affection Kylo lavishes on him in pure adulation, as if worshipping a deity. 

“Sleep in here with me tonight,” Hux tiredly implores, his voice telling Kylo he’s drifting off into slumber again.  _ Of course I will _ , he sends to Hux’s mind with the force, feeling his breathing get more slow, until he falls asleep.

Kylo slinks up Hux’s body, pressing a final kiss to his sweet, pink lips, then settling himself with his head on Hux’s chest, arms wrapped around him almost protectively, and closing his own eyes, slowly falling into the dark but comforting clutches of slumber, feeling so serene sleeping next to the man he loves. 


	2. Returning the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only polite to return the favor, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible tw for biting\blood? also a makeout session if you're uncomfortable with that.

The first thing Kylo knows before he even opens his eyes is that Hux is not on the bed. His familiar weight is not there, and only feels the warmth he himself has created in his asleep state. He does not want to wake up, he would rather just hole himself up in Hux’s room all day and sleep until he comes back, but they both have duties to Starkiller and Snoke, Kylo reminds himself begrudgingly as he finally opens his eyes.

He meets the empty eye sockets of one of the skulls he had acquired and gifted to Hux during one of his many battles the last seven years. Hux had thanked him so sweetly, showered him in so much praise it made goosebumps rise on his flesh just to remember it. 

It sits grimly atop one of Hux’s shelves high above his in-room workstation seemingly staring back at Kylo with a certain sort of haunting quality about it, its many teeth mouth almost grinning at him in some sort of wicked way that he is too groggy to comprehend. 

_ “It’s too early in the morning to be having skeleton crises, now get yourself together,” _ he tells himself as he goes to sit up, before being shoved back down by Hux, who was apparently waiting for him to rise.

“Isn’t your cycle soon?” Kylo croaks, voice hoarse from sleep as he blearily looks at Hux, who is sitting on his legs and staring at him strangely.

“Yes, yes, I’m never late,” He huffs, climbing up Kylo to sit on his chest, staring at him with that indiscernible look again.

“But I have enough time to repay last night’s favor,” He murmurs, his eyes glittering with mischief it seems as his fingers slowly close around the hem Kylo’s black tank top, but do not pull up yet, an unsaid question.

“Yes,” Kylo answers, lifting his arms so Hux can pull it up and over his toned torso, before he admires the criss-crossing and many designs of Kylo’s scars.

“My warrior,” He sighs as he traces the sensitive skin, mapping every visible scar with his fingertips as his eyes flicker about the canvas that is Kylo’s skin, lapping up every detail like a lothcat drinking water.

“My Knight….you are so magnificently powerful,” Hux breathes with reverence, as Kylo had the night prior, making Kylo suppress a whine at the praise.

“I’ve seen so much footage of you on the battlefield, Kylo...you can fell three men with a single swipe of that lightsaber of yours...with faultless accuracy and little to no effort,” he murmurs against Kylo’s neck, nipping him lightly and making him jolt from where he lay under Hux’s weight. 

Haziness is overtaking Kylo’s vision, the heat from his sleep amplifying until he feels like he has been set alight, flames licking at him inside and out. Hux looks at him as if pondering what to do with how much time he has, Kylo still is not entirely sure how much time it is but he’ll take anything, no matter the length as long as Hux continues what he’s doing. 

Hux tilts Kylo’s chin down, meeting his lips in a searing kiss, the whine Kylo had suppressed earlier bubbles over the surface and vibrates against Hux’s mouth, who just laughs affectionately at him.

“And even though my understanding of the force is...limited, I’ve seen what you can do with it firsthand and in footage as well….Darkness emanates off of you, it is unequaled and so very  _ perfect _ ,” The way he says the last word, adoration practically dripping off of the words and his pupils blown so large his eyes look almost completely black with a barely noticeable ring of seafoam, make Kylo writhe. 

The perfect General finds him perfect….Kylo feels sacrosanct, revered, and so very powerful, even now as he is wriggling under Hux’s attentions. Hux recaptures his lips, lightly nipping them to ask for entrance, which is immediately given, and their tongues touch, Kylo getting a faint taste of...chocolate?

“I thought you hated candy,” Kylo crows, laugh reverberating throughout the otherwise silent room. Hux snorts.

“I do,” He replies impatiently, once again meeting Kylo in a deep kiss, before breaking it off as if it had never happened.

“Not enough time,” He mutters to himself, Kylo opens his mouth to ask him what he means, but any coherent speech is interrupted by the strangest combination of a whine and a choke as Hux quite literally  _ bites _ into the tender meat of Kylo’s neck, making Kylo jolt against Hux, who lightly holds him down. 

Kylo releases a small, almost wounded sound at the back of his throat as Hux laves over the punctures with his tongue, capturing any delicious coppery drops of blood that seep out. It stings so gloriously as Hux pulls away, a wicked smile fixed on his face, Kylo feeling too dizzy to ask him what that was for, but he doesn’t even need to.

“Only you’ll know it’s there,” Hux whispers, and Kylo can only nod, knowing whenever he’ll walk he’ll feel the twinges of divine pain and know who caused them. The next thing he knows, Hux is sucking purple and red marks on his chest, on the other side of his neck, and when he reaches Kylo’s muscular abdomen they are interrupted by a meek voice on the other side of Hux’s door.

“Sir? I apologize profusely for bothering you, but your presence is needed in less than two minutes,” An Officer’s voice says, Hux looking positively murderous as he lightly bangs his head against the wooden headboard of the bed, Kylo feels tempted to open the door and choke the poor individual that dare interrupt them, but he also doesn’t want to move from under Hux yet, so he simply glares at the door, hoping somehow the officer can feel his intentions.

“Understood. Dismissed, Officer!” Hux hisses loudly, and Kylo snickers when he hears the rapidly retreating footsteps of the terrified Officer, Kylo snarling at the door as if it the Officer could see him. 

“We’ll finish this later,” Hux sighs irritably, a bit of the anger still residing within him, knowing how long it’ll be until his cycle is over. Hours and hours of waiting, and even though Hux is patient he knows he’s not that patient.

“We’ll meet back here at my lunch break,” Hux says, knowing if he prolongs the waiting they’ll both most likely go mad, and Kylo murmurs a small “uh huh”, still exceptionally dazed and euphoric, blinking up at Hux who shifts off of him and walks into the bathroom to take care of his hair. 

“Oh, and Kylo? One last thing,” Kylo can faintly hear Hux say, his senses slowly coming back to him as he recovers, most of his hearing being interfered with by the intense throbbing in his neck.

“You are mine. Not Snoke’s, not anybody else’s…. _ Mine _ ,” Hux growls possessively and whatever composure Kylo has been trying to rebuild flies out the window, crashing and burn it does so, he can only gape at the brazen jealousy hidden within Hux’s green eyes.

“Yessi-,” Kylo gasps, before being interrupted by a final scorchingly hard and covetous kiss, Kylo wrapping his arms around Hux’s neck and pulling him ever closer, determined to make this last, as it will be quite a few hours until Hux’s break.

_ Yes, I’m yours, I belong to you, yours, yours, yours _ , Kylo promises, practically panting the words through the force as Hux greedily takes all of his air with his kisses, scratching his short nails down Kylo’s back and leaving small but angry welts in their wake, before he pulls back, elegantly putting his gloves on and striding out the door, greatcoat flowing like an Emperor’s cape behind him as he strides confidently down the hall.

Kylo is left sitting in the aftermath, lips swollen and pinkish red, chocolate eyes blown and body covered in hickeys and proudly wearing the bite on his neck as if it were a necklace made from the finest jewels in the galaxy.

He falls over on one side onto Hux’s lush bed, grabbing Hux’s pillow and inhaling Hux’s scent as if it were some addictive drug (to him it was), before finally getting up and searching for his clothes. 

As he ties his boots he ponders Hux’s last words to him before he left. “ _ You are not Snoke’s _ ,” is what is bouncing around in his mind currently. Kylo knows how dangerous this is, how treacherous Hux’s words are, but he also knows if Hux had simply asked him he would cut Snoke’s shrivelled head off of his miserable body without so much as a second thought or a single blink.

From out of nowhere, he hears his own voice in his mind, low and worshipful, as if speaking to a god; 

_ “Yes, my Emperor,” _

Followed by a hazy image of him in different clothes than the ones he usually wears, black and gold, sleek and elegant with a long cape, on his knees pressing a kiss to the silver ring lined with black on Hux’s hand. In his other hand, a crown made of pure gold that shines so brightly it rivals the sun. 

He lifts it upon Hux’s head, and in that moment Hux does really look like a god, his pale freckled skin shining and his green eyes glowing with pride, a hint of arrogance and an unmistakable smattering of...love.

_ “You have done well, my beloved,” _ Emperor Hux purrs raspily, tone dark, sensual almost, and Kylo suddenly slams back into his actually body as if forcefully ejected from this...whatever it is he has just been shown. 

He actually fucking whimpers like a kicked mutt when he finds himself in Hux’s room instead of on his knees in front of the Emperor Hux he had just been speaking to.

Something tells him that wasn’t purely fantasy, there was truth in what he was just shown. And that makes his heart swell with excitement and yearning. Treachery be damned, and Snoke along with it if that is what his future holds with Hux.

  
He rushes out of the room fully dressed in cloak and all, hurriedly putting on his mask with a hiss as he wishes deep inside himself he were able to manipulate time itself, knowing nothing will switch him off of the path he is carefully making for himself and Hux now. He is going to finish what he has just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed at how fast I was able to do this and whoa what was that ending I swear it wasn't planned and now I might actually have to write what ends up happening w\Kylo's plan and all. 
> 
> The whole biting thing was sort of based off of that interview with Domhnall if I remember correctly he said Hux would be the sort of fighter to bite someone's ear off or something like that, except this is done in a more....make-out-y way idk man. Alternatively Hux is a secret vampire....i'll stop now.
> 
> If you know my works you know I don't usually try writing canonverse Hux bc I always feel I make him way too ooc so I stopped trying altogether, but I hope this wasn't...too ooc. I usually stick to making my own interpretations of him bc of that haha. Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> (also Hux is being a little shit about the chocolate he actually does like it but he just likes giving Kylo a hard time)

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet lol. idk I'm 100% in love with the prospect of Kylo just worshipping the darkness he can feel in Hux because he's just that kind of person tbh. He just adores Hux in general, but yeah. I hope you guys liked this, whatever it is, and there will be another chapter up sometime within a few days hopefully. I hope it wasn't too awful.


End file.
